Im Coming Home
by Volleyballgirl18
Summary: Spencer and Toby are young and in love. What will happen when Toby has to leave for the army for 4 months? Spencer and Toby don't know all Spencer knows is that Toby will be coming home to a really big surprise that will change his life. Spoby Story Please Read its better then the summary
1. Epilogue

I'm Coming Home

**Epilogue**

"_Spencer I leave for the army in 2 weeks. I am so sorry "Toby exclaims. _

"_How long will you be gone?" Spencer questions with tears in her eyes. _

"_Only 4 months baby. And I will send you a letter every day in till I come home. Plus I get one Skype every week so I will talk to you then." He stated. Hating to see the love of his life in tears because of him. _

"_Is there any way you can get out of it, is there anyone else that they can take instead of you?" she cries. _

"_No baby, I can't" he says with Spencer's face in his big hands, kissing away every tear that falls down her cheek. _

"_Hey shh, please don't cry baby" he continues._

"_I know I just love you so much and that last thing I need is to get a call saying you died." She sobs_

"_I don't know what I would do with myself if that happened. I would be broken. I can't live without you toby, you are the light to my darkness. You are the reason why I smile and I always feel safe around you. I love you so much" she cries._

"_But, sweetheart you won't have to. I love you so much and I that is why I promise you that I will find I away back to you. You are my life. And I promise in 4 months I will be standing her with you alive. Then we can start the rest of our life together." He stats._

"_But, what if you don't come, what if..." she says before toby cut her off._

"_We're not going to think of that, I will come home and we can do whatever we want, get a real house instead of the loft, travel or even maybe get married." He said the last bit quietly but just enough for spencer to hear._

"_I would love to get married to you toby and start our own family" spencer stats._

" _But we can do all that when you get back, right now I want to spend every second with my sexy boyfriend before he leaves" she continues._

"_Oh really is that so" toby challenges with is lips inches part._

"_It is" she mutters just before kissing him with as much passion as possible._

_Toby automatically kisses back with just as much passion and lust. Surprising spencer, toby reaches behind grabbing Spencer's butt, which makes her squeal, and lifting her up so she can wrap her legs around him. He slowly begins to walk towards their room, closing with door with his feet. Soon they were both completely naked and so each other how much they love each other._

**Author's note**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes, i am new at this, this is my first ever fanfiction. I will try and post 2 or 3 times every week.**

**ps I don't own any of pretty little liars or the characters**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Spencer's POV**

It has been 1 month since Toby had left for the army. He and I send each other letters everyday explaining what we are doing and how much we love each other. But I miss him so much. I miss how he was always so gentle with me like I was the most precious thing in the world. I miss how soft his lips were against mine. I miss waking up in his strong arms. Or how when I don't feel good me would make me breakfast and run me a hot bath. I miss how he always makes me feel so beautiful. God I miss him so much. I keep counting down the days in till he comes back home to me safely. I don't know what I would do if he died. I can't live without him. I hate having to worry the when day I am going to come home and get a call saying that he is died. Instead of thinking like that I try and think of happy things, like when he comes home we can get a real house, and one day get married and start a family.

But lately I have been getting really sick. I wake up early in the morning in run into the bathroom to throw up for 45 minutes. Or when I am in the office working as a lawyer I get this wave of nausea. I think it's just the flu but it has been going on for a week and a half. So today the girls decided it would be a good I idea for me to go shopping to get some fresh air. I go and get changed for the day with the girls. Just as I finish getting changed there is a knock on the door. Just as I leave Toby and I's bedroom all three girls barge in to the loft.

"You take for ever" Hannah says.

"Ya, well I was kind of getting dressed." I replied.

"Doesn't look it! Are you really going to wear that out shopping?"

I was wearing on of Toby's baseball styled shirts and some black leggings with moccasin shoes. My hair was down in waves and I had no makeup on.

"Hannah!" Aria and Emily yell

"What?!" Hannah asks.

"Leave her alone, I think she looks cute in that. Plus she is sick so she can wear whatever she wants" Aria says

"Thank you now can we go?" I question, they all nod. I grab my purse and we head down the stairs. We leave the brew and head to Hannah's car.

"I don't think I can do much shopping I have been up all morning puking" I stat.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor's and go see what is wrong?" Emily suggests.

"Ya and I can go with you if you want?" Aria adds.

"Ya that would be great" I reply.

"Well, I have to get a hot new outfit for my date with Caleb!" she said excitedly. I thought it was really cute on how excited she was getting over a date night with Caleb. But now that's the only thing she has talked about for 3 days straight. I think I am just getting a little jealous that she can go date nights with her man anytime she wanted. But my man is somewhere else fighting to protect the country. I didn't notice until now that all the girls were staring at me. They all give me a sad smile.

"Don't worry Spence we miss him too. But he will be back in 3 months" Emily says grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I smile at them.

"I know I just miss him." I reply trying to hold back the tears. I am hoping they drop the subject. It just keeps making me think about how he may not come home. I stare out the window well the other girls start talking about new movies coming out. I feel my eye lids get heavy and slowly droop. I let sleep take over me.

* * *

_Toby and I are in an arcade in Florida. We decided for the summer we wanted to have a vacation with the girls and their boyfriends. We walk around trying to find different games to play. I see a shooting game. I have never played any games like that. I don't even know how to hold a fake one. I guess Toby saw me looking at the game. He smiles and grabs my hand walking to the game. _

"_Come on, I will show you how to shoot one." He says. I follow him to the game. Once we get there he picks up the gun and hands it to me. _

"_It's not that hard" he stats._

"_Ya say you; I have never played any games like this." I reply. _

"_Oh, come on you are a naturally at everything." He says._

"_Oh really, I think I disagree Mr." _

"_Mmm, but you are a naturally at being sexy or being a great kisser. You are naturally smart at beautiful. You are naturally good at every sport." He whispers in my ear, his hands grab my hips and squeezing them. All I can feel is his hot breathe on my neck. _

"_Are you going to teach me how to shoot or are you going to stand here trying to seduce me?" I question._

"_Mmm, I think I will go with number 2" he replies winking at me. I playfully slap his arm and get ready to shoot. He puts his arm around me grabbing the gun and positions it right. _

"_You want to hold the gun more up." He explains. He takes his arms from around me making sure they slide gently against my skin making me get goose bumps. I turn and look at him._

"_I love you" I say before kissing him._

"_I love you too some much" he replies against my lips._

"_SPENCER, SPENCER WAKE UP" I hear Aria say shaking me but I don't know where it is coming from._

"SPENCER, COME ON WE ARE HERE." I finally open my eyes to see that we are in front of the mall.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I say to her.

"It's ok"

"Ok I need to find me a hot dress!" Hannah yells as we walk in to the mall.

"I want something flashy and bold. So we are going to have to look in a bunch of different stores. I was thinking we could go to Forever 21, Debs, Wet Seal, Charlotte Russe, Garage, Hollister and American eagle. Sounds good?" Hannah asks. We all nod knowing this is going to be a long day.

After about 5 hours of shopping we walk to one last store. Victoria Secrets.

"I am not going in there, I have no need for anything in there. " I stat, going to sit at the nearest bench.

"But, you guys go ahead take your time." I continue.

"Nope, Spence you are coming in with us. I really need new bras plus you can tell me what looks good for some after dinner fun time. Including, Caleb, me and the bed." She says winking at me. I go to say something about not coming when I cut off by Hannah.

"So, Spence you can either go in willingly or I will drag you in there kicking and screaming?" she challenges. I sign and stand up to go in to the store.

"Fine, but I am only going for a little bit." I reply.

"YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hannah yells. We all walk in to Victoria Secrets together as a group. I walk around trying to find something cute for Hannah fast so that we can get out of here because I am tired and hungry. But I also decide to look for some bras for myself because I could always use some new ones. After about 20 minutes Hannah comes up to me holding a bright lace red lingerie set. The bottoms are 100% see through thong. The bottoms have _"wild ones"_ written in the front. I the top is a red lace push up bra.

"What about this one?" she asks.

"I like it; I think it is very sexy and bold. But definitely you. This will for sure make Caleb drool." I reply. All the other girls agree with me.

"Ok I will get it, be right back" she says before leaving to go pay. Aria, Emily and I decide to go ahead outside of the store to wait for Hannah. As soon as we leave the store I can smell food. It smells like amazing garlic and cheese pretzel. It makes my mouth water.

"Is anybody else really hungry?" Aria asks.

"Yes, starving" I reply.

"The grille is close to here so we can go there after Hannah finishes paying." Aria stats. Just then Hannah comes walking out with all her bags.

"Let's go" we all walk out of the mall to Hannah's car. We put are bags into the trunk and head off to the grille.

* * *

We drive for 10 minutes to get to the grille. Once at the grille we get seated.

"Mmm. I don't know what I want to have to eat?" says Emily.

"Me either" says Hannah and Aria.

"Mm I could go for I really big, greasy burger with I side of cheese fries." I say. All of the girls stare at me.

"What?" I ask.

"We have never heard you ask for something like that?" Emily says

"So what I am hungry" I say. We all order our food, right when the waiter leaves I smell something really bad that makes me want to gag.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"No, what?" they all ask.

Just then I hope ya and run to the bathroom. I began to get sick when all of a sudden I feel someone pull back my hair. Knowing it's one of the girls I don't mind. After about 10 minutes of being sick I start to stand up.

"You ok?" I hear Aria ask.

"I don't really know, I can't wait to go to the doctors tomorrow"

"Ok, I think we should head back now before the other girls start to really worry" Aria suggests.

"Ok" I say and we began to head back. When we get to the table I notice our food was already there and I was still really hungry.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asks.

"Ya I'm fine I just want to eat and go home to bed" we all eat our meals and head home. Hannah drops me off first.

"Bye girl, text me" Hannah says.

"Bye, love you" I wave.

"Love you too" the girls reply.

I walk in to my room grabbing the mail off the floor. The first thing I notice is a letter from Toby I ran to the couch and rip it open.

_Dear Spencer, _

_I love you with all my heart. Just thought I should say that first. It has been 1 month here and I already miss you like crazy. When I am in the battle with my team all I can think of is your beautiful face. The way you are so serious with everything you do. Or how you would drop everything to help the people you love. I only have 3 more months in till I can come home to you and hold you in my arms and never let you go. I love you to the moon and back and I never want you to forget that. You are my whole life and I still will fulfill my promise. I will always come back to you. Whenever I am having I bad day here I think of your beautiful smile and how it lights up your whole face. Miss you so much and I can't wait to start my life with you._

_Always yours _

_Toby_

I didn't even notice in till now the steady stream of tears falling from my eyes. I go in to Toby and I's room grab one of Toby shirts, that still smell like is cologne and saw dust, and lie on his side of the bed. I cry myself sleep.

**Author's Note **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long i had school and sports. Next update probably monday.**


	3. Should I continue?

**Authors Note **

**I don't think I am going to continue this story. I have kind of lost inspiration plus I don't have much time with basketball and volleyball and staying on the honour roll. Please review and tell me what to do. Should I continue the story or drop it?**


	4. Chapter 3: What?

Chapter 3: What!?

Spencer's POV

Emily is coming to my house at around 10am. I called the doctors yesterday and they got a cancellation so I could come today at 12. I texted Emily and we decided to go for breakfast before we go to the doctors. When I wake up I notice that I have fallen asleep cuddling the letter that Toby sent me. I decided to put it away before I begin to cry again. I walk into the bathroom and begin to get ready before Emily comes. I hop in the shower and I have a quick a shower. When I get out I notice how I my eyes are puffy and red. I guess I am going to have to wear makeup or Emily will be asking questions. Once I am dressed and ready there is a knock on the door. I walk to the door and see Emily. I smile and let her in.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Spence, how are you?" Emily replied. Truth is am much better this morning, I am not as tried. I don't feel like I am going to throw up. Plus I got a good night sleep last night.

"I am good. No throwing up this morning so that's a plus" I joke. "How about you?"

"I am ok" Emily replies vaguely. I know something is up she never gives the short answers, and she is always really happy. But she doesn't seem very happy this morning.

"Em what's up? Why do you look upset?" I ask because I am really concerned for my friend.

"I will tell when we get to the restaurant, cause right now I am starving" she replies.

"You're telling me I have been eating so much more lately" I reply as we walk out the door. We get into the car, Emily driving and me in the passenger seat. Once the car is started I turn on the music. Other than the music playing the car was too quiet.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"I have been training a lot lately for the upcoming swim meet. I am pretty sure my coach loves me. She is giving me extra training. Giving me little tricks here and there to help me get better. I am pretty sure my school is going to win, but you never know." She replies happily. Every time you get Emily talking about swimming she could go on for days. She really loves what she does. And I am proud of her trying so hard. We arrive at the Blossom Café. They make the best breakfast ever. It's a little town restaurant. If you were driving by you wouldn't think to stop, but it is honestly the best breakfast every. I really love their western sandwich. We park the car and walk into the café.

"Hi, welcome to Blossom Café. How many are there?" the hostess asks.

"Just 2 please" I reply politely.

"Alright, right this way please." We follow the hostess to a little table in the back corner. I go to the far side and Emily takes the other side. Once we sit we both grab our menu and look through. I don't know why I even bother looking because I already know what I want.

"Hi my name is Samara and I will be your waitress for this morning. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress is really pretty, she as blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She is about 5"5 and skinny.

"Can I get a green tea please" I reply. I notice Emily staring at the waitress instead of answering. I cough to get her attention so she can order.

"Oh, I will have water please" she replies stuttering.

"Are you ready to order your food or would you like a few minutes?" she asks politely while smiling.

"We are ready to order" I reply fast because I am hungry. "I will have the western sandwich please."

"I will have the #2 omelette with a fruit salad on the side." Emily says this time not stuttering.

"Alright I will be right back with the drinks." She says smiling before leaving.

"Ok, spill. What is going on with you?" I ask Emily because I am really curious.

"Ok, Paige and I got into a really big fight. We have been fighting for the past few weeks, but last night was the worst and I am pretty sure we are over." Emily says with tears in her eyes. Emily and Paige have been dating since senior year in high school.

"What started the fight?" I ask.

"Well, for the past few weeks she has been acting different. She is being sneaky and secretive. She I always is snapping g at me for the littlest things. And last night I was looking through the mail when I saw a letter for her. It was from a Chicago swim team. I know I shouldn't have opened it but I did. Inside was an acceptance letter. She enters into the swim team without telling me about it and is probably going to be moving there. And I don't know what to do I got pissed off and we yelled and she went and stayed at a friend's house." Emily explains with tears flowing from her eyes. I get up and hug Emily. I feel so bad for her. I knew she and Paige were fighting but I didn't know it was this bad. After the hugs I go back and sit down on my chair. Just as I sit the food and drinks come. Notice how Samara looks sadly at Emily. But she doesn't say anything. She places the food and leaves for another table.

"So what are you going to do about this? Are you going to talk to her and work it out or are you guys breaking up?" I ask because by the sounds of it Emily is getting overwhelmed with the relationship and that's not good.

"I don't know I just feel like we don't have that spark anymore. All we do is fight. I don't remember the last time we went on a proper date. I kind of think we need a break" Emily sighs.

"Well tell her that. If that's what you are thinking you need to tell her that. "I explain.

"The thing is we share an apartment how is that going to work. That is going to be so awkward." Emily stats and it's a really good point. That when I come up with an idea.

"Come live with me for 3 months while Toby is gone and then once Paige moves out of the apartment you can move back in." I stat happily because my house was getting a lit lonely without Toby there and now Emily can fill the space.

"I will think about it. But thank you for your help Spence" she thanks. We continue to eat our breakfast until we are done. We pay separately. When we are about to leave I notice writing on Emily's receipt.

"What's that?" I point to the writing on the receipt.

"Nothing" she replies smiling cheekily.

"Seriously what is that?" I ask again.

"Maybe our waitress's number" I stand there shocked, as Emily keeps walking to the car with a smile on her face. We hop into the car and drive to the doctor's office.

"So are you going to call her?" I ask curiously.

"Maybe" Is the only answer I get. The rest of the car ride is silent till we get to the doctor's office. Once we are there Emily parks the car and we walk in together. I sign in with registration and wait for my name to be called.

"Spencer Hastings" one of the nurse calls about 5 minutes later. She leads us in to a room where I am asked to sit on the bed and wait for the doctor. Doctor Walker comes in about 5 minutes later.

"Hello Spencer how are you today?" he asks while putting some gloves on.

"Good you?"

"I am very good thanks for asking" he replies politely. "Ok so what brings you in today?" he asks while holding a clipboard and pen.

"The past few weeks I have been throwing up lot. It happens at any time of the day. Certain foods are affecting my stomach a lot and I am really tired." I reply. He looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"When is the last time you had your period?" he asks. I don't understand why he is asking me this but I reply anyways because he is the doctor.

"March 4"

"Spencer that's means you are 3 weeks late" he says. Then it hits me. I might be pregnant. I begin to panic I am still so young I just finished law school last year.

"Don't worry Spencer it's not for sure we will do some test to figure out" he tries calming me down. All I do is nod. Doctor Walker takes some blood to run a few test. He becomes back 10 minutes later with the results.

"Congrats Spencer, you are about 7 weeks pregnant pregnant"

**Author's Note thanks for all the reviews I have decided to continue this story the updates may just be further apart. but please review and tell me what you think or PM me if you have any ideas. Thanks**

**Kisses Volleyballgirl18 :***

**ps. I don't own this story**


	5. Chapter 4: I will Never forget you

**Author's Note I meant to make Spencer only 5-6 weeks pregnant. Sorry for the mistake.**

Chapter 4: Please no!

Spencer's POV

I am pregnant. There is a baby living in me. Something that Toby and I made out of love. I really wish Toby was here now. I will have to go there 3 more months of pregnancy without Toby. I know Toby has always wanted kids, so did I just not this early. I don't even know what to think. Emily and I walk out of the hospital in silence. At least I will have Emily's help for 3 months. I have to tell Toby soon. I will probably Skype him tonight to tell him. He will be happy and sad. I continue to think about Toby and I's baby all the way home. I hope we have a little girl so I can dress her up. But I want my kids to have Toby's blue eyes, that's all I ask. Once we make it to the house we go inside.

"Would you like something to eat?" Emily asks politely.

"No thank you I am going to Skype Toby to tell him and then I am probably going to go to bed." I reply. I am really tired. I begin to walk to the study room so I can get on to the computer. I begin the Skype call and wait for him to answer. I know he will answer because he has only 2 free hours a day because he is on his training. I know that its 1-2pm and 7-8pm are his free times. It's 1:30 now. After about a minute and a half Toby face shows up.

"Hey baby" he says smiling causing me to instantly smile.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"I am good training has been really tough but I am getting through it. So how did the doctor's appointment go?" he asks curiously. As I look into those big blue eyes, I begin to get nervous.

"That's good, and the doctor's appointment was good. But I have something really important to tell you" I reply nervously. As I say that I begin to pick at my fingers. It's a nervous habit that I hate.

"What is it babe? You can tell me anything." He says sincerely. I take a deep breath and say it.

"I'm pregnant" I close my eyes because I don't want to see is expression. After a few seconds I open them again to see that Toby is crying. Oh my god does he not want kids. We never really talked about it. We just kind of joked around.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. I wouldn't blame you if you left me. I know it was unexpected and if you don't love me anymore thats fine I guess, I will still always love you but..."

"SPENCER!" Toby cuts off my rambling. I just stare at him waiting for him to say something.

"Of course I am happy baby. I have always wanted children with you. Just to imagine a little girl that looks just look you running around. I love you so much. I am just upset that I am going to miss some of your pregnancy. I won't be there for the first sonogram. I won't be there to give you a foot massages or handle your craves. I just feel like I am missing a big part of the baby's life." He says. I am already crying. Damn hormones.

"Toby baby, you will be there for the baby's whole life. But you have to really promise me that you will come back because I don't think I could ever be a single mother. But when I do have this baby you will be there holding my hands because I know you and I know you would do anything for your family." I exclaim to him.

"I love you so much Spencer Hastings"

"I love you too Toby Cavanagh"

"I have to go babe but I will talk to you soon."

"Ok bye" after that call all I want to do is go and lie down so I can dream about Toby and I's baby. I go to the kitchen so I can tell Em.

"Hey Em, I am going to go have a nap because I am tired, so feel free to do whatever you want." And with that I left to my room. I pulled back the blankets and got in. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I wake up to really loud knocking on the door. I look at the time and notice that it is 7 o'clock. I was asleep for 5 and a half hour. The person at the door keeps knocking. I get up and grab the closest sweater and start walking to the door. Once I get there I look out the peep hole to see how it was. When I notice the military uniform. My heart begins to beat so fast. Did something happen to Toby? I can already feel the tears began to well up in my eyes. I decide to open the door to figure out the truth.

"Hello" I say to the guy. I see the sadness in his eyes and I know it is really not good.

"Hello, are you Miss, Hastings?" he asks.

"Yes I am, what can I help you with?" I question nervously.

"I am really sorry to say this madman but there was an explosion during one of the training sessions. The explosion took out many soldiers and Toby was one of them. We found a letter that Toby had wrote you just in case anything had happened." He says handing me the letter. By now I am cry my heart out. Toby is dead. I will never see him again. I will never get to see his smile or his gorgeous blue eyes. I will never get to hear his voice again. He will never get to see his children. His children will never get to meet their father. I take the letter and say I quiet thank you. I take the letter and go sit on the couch because I don't have the energy to stand anymore. I am so angry and sad right now. He promised me he would come back. He said he would become back and we could be a family and get married and buy a new house together he promised me. I grab the nearest thing to me and throw it at the wall scream and crying at the same time. I curl up in a ball and cry for about half an hour before I decide to read the letter.

_Dear Spencer,_

_If you are reading this that means that something has happened to me. I want you to know that I love you so much. You taught me what love was. Before you i had nothing and nobody. I had no reason to live. But you were my reason. You showed me things that I didn't even know existed. You showed me that I can trust people. I know I promised you that I would come back and we could start a family and get married. And I am so sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But I want you to know that I will always love you to the moon and back. Even though I will not be there with you anymore. I will always be there watching over you from above. You are my everything and I hope one day you will find someone that loves you just as much as I loved you and you start a family together. I love you so much Spencer Hastings and I hope you never forget me._

_Yours Always,_

_Toby_

I look up to the sky and yell "I will never forget you Toby Cavanaugh. I love you with all my heart." I put my hand over my growing belly. I will have this baby for Toby and I. I will never get over Toby. He was my life but I promise that this baby will know everything to know about his father. That his father was one of the bravest man and died trying to save people's lives. That he was loving and caring. I continue to cry until I fall asleep on the couch.

I wake up and I am in my bed. Was that all just a dream? Or is Toby really dead. I go out into the living room and I see no broken glass. I look for I letter but I can't find one. I guess it was I dream. But why would I my mind to something like this. It was so realistic.

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry about the trick. Toby is not actually dead it was just a dream. If there are any mistakes I am really sorry I was trying to get this done fast because I don't have very much free time anymore. Please Please Please review and tell me what you think 10more review= new chapter. Thank you**

**Kisses :* Volleyballgirl19**


End file.
